Namine
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Story stems from KH: DDD and to my version of 'KH: III' might be./ Namine noticed Sora was in trouble, she wanted to help. She got Ventus into battle, and took over Sora's body for him. And found she could make a 'friend' in a dangerous foe. How long could things last...?


_'White. Her color, she refuses to allow anyone to dye her color, white would be perfect for her. Also... I intend to dye her color... with my own.' -Takumi Usui_

"It's okay.. don't have bad dreams." Namine smiled, as she touched the orb Sora was ensnared in after Riku had gone by, she didn't want to reveal herself. It glowed as she touched it, she hoped she helped a bit- even a little the boy smiled and sighed

Namine couldn't help but smile, as she went on her way she had things to do- things he couldn't know about. She wasn't ready to be found yet, nor could she let people know she hadn't disappeared like they'd all thought.

She watched, as Sora congratulated Riku hugging him happily smiled and giggled with them "Sora, you never change." she commented happily

"No, he doesn't.. does he?" she heard a familiar voice, as he came from behind her, she shook her head smiling as she did so

"He wouldn't be Sora, if he did. Roxas."

"No, he wouldn't be." the spiky haired blonde agreed

He sat beside her, slowly putting his fingers in hers she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking notice of the red slightly tinted on his cheeks. The pair observed together, as Sora went to go visit his new friends from the other worlds

"Come on Sora! You can do better than that!" Roxas chided, frowning slightly as he stood showing moves Sora _should _have been using.

Namine giggled "You're such a... boy." she concluded, Sora was losing. She frowned, he needed help- but the others.. were busy. She stood, dusting her white dress off as she walked Roxas hadn't taken notice he was too into the fight.

"Ventus.." she called, the blonde boy stood in front of her smiling his arms folded in front of him he nodded to her.

"I can't help you.. I can't wake up.." he gave her a sympathetic look, smiling sadly

"I can wake you up, we need to help him- before it gets too late. Come on!" she held her hand out, Ventus nodded "Close your eyes.. picture your body." he put his hand in hers, a bubble appeared showing his body, he started glowing

"Go." she pointed to it, the boy stared at her not sure whether to or not, she nodded

"Thank you, Namine." he hugged her tight, running through she waved him off opening a portal for him, to be transported to Sora. She went back, to join Roxas in observing Sora. Sora's hand was over his stomach, his face in pain he was pinned.

She had to intervene, if she didn't... he would die. She opened a portal in him, walking through onto his heart the platform of him surrounded by his friends. "Sora." she called the boys name, waiting for an answer.

"Namine?" he asked, she smiled and nodded

"We need to switch places, you're hurt." she said gently, Sora opened his mouth to protest she raised her hand to halt him as she held his hands "It wasn't a question. I can help you, let me take over.. imagine switching places with me.."

The brunette nodded, and did as he was told with his eyes closed Namine opened her eyes, she looked down, her arm was on her stomach, she was wearing Sora's clothes.. things hadn't gone _exactly _as she'd hoped.

She stood up, "Heal." she touched Sora's/her body with the keyblade green light illuminating her body as it healed her.

"What sorcery is this!?" Xehanort bellowed at her, Namine smiled

"You hurt my friend." she used a flat tone, he stared at the blonde girl who stood in the boy's place.

"You still have not answered my question, girl! Who. Are. You!" he barked losing his patience, his hand balled into a fist

"My name, is Namine." she copied the tone of voice, and motions she used when introducing herself to Roxas, for the first time. The old man seemed none too pleased with her, even so he smirked as he gazed at the others

"And..." she continued, he turned back to her "I am a witch, with power of Sora's memories and those connected to him."

"Witch. Ah- yes, the miserable nobody created from the princess. You are of no use to me. Be gone!" he outstretched his arm, with dark energy surging toward her, it splashed around her as the violet tendrils hit a sphere and dissipated behind her.

"Perhaps.. I was unclear. I am not Kairi's nobody. I was made from three people; Sora. Kairi. Ventus." an ice crystal appeared in her hand, it duplicated they flew at Xehanort, a masked being resembling the clone Riku she made fell in front of Xehanort, blocking the blow.

Xehanort cackled with laughter "You think.. such pathetic attempts at use of magic are enough to beat me!? I leave you with Vanitas. I will enjoy watching you're destruction. After all, all nobodies ever seem to be able to do, is lose and fail me at ever turn."

Vanitas took off his mask, his gold eyes piercing at Namine waiting for her to make a move or flinch- anything really. He grinned "Well, since you're a girl and all... I'll let you have the first strike. Try for here." he pointed to his face, his cocky smile taunting her as he lowered his keyblade

"If you insist." she dashed forward, she flip kicked him and watched him hit the cliff, she heard him grunt as he hit the rock

"Well, I'm impressed. That was pretty good. For a girl." he mocked as he regained his composure, grinning at the blonde girl, Namine made sure to hold her poker face. This joker didn't scare her, and she wouldn't back down.

"I've been waiting for a fight, all day." he continued his banter, Namine whistled at him to taunt "I'd love to, but you don't even have a keyblade." Namine held her hand out, the kingdom key appearing in her hand he raised a brow

She shrugged "Classics. Are the best." he ran forward, slashing at her she ducked, he thrust forward at her she leaned back, he nearly got her she did a low sweep kick knocking him down she laughed at his attempts to hit her

"Old habits, die hard." he stood up, using the dead keyblade warriors weapons to smite her, they swirled and fell upon her, Namine used her reflaga spell once again, good thing Sora had learnt about it and she had more than enough time to figure it out herself.

Vanitas laughed at her, as the smoke cleared expecting to see the crumpled blonde on the floor he frowned as she blew a kiss at him and waved. "You know.. I like your style. Kinda reminds me of.. well.. me."

"I'll.. take that as a.. compliment." Namine and he ran at one another, she cartwheel kicked him, he raised a wrist to block and grabbed her pinning her against the wall.

"Any last.. requests?" he asked towering over her, slightly amused liking the girl more and more with each passing second.

Namine forced herself to blush, she looked into his eyes "Just one."

"Oh?" she could practically hear the grin in his voice

"Kiss me." it was her turn to feel amused, the boy seemed slightly stunned

"Fine. You're not _that _bad looking. The-sides, it's a death wish, anyhow." he leaned forward, getting closer to her ever so slowly. He kissed the girl, not knowing it was her plan to do so her powers were at work

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." she stared at her pinky

"What..?" he asked not getting it, she linked the memory from Castle Oblivion when Sora promised to be her friend, to now morphing it to suit the situation. He stared at her, letting go of her hands Xehanort glared at the Witch. Perhaps.. he'd underestimated her.

"So, shall I take the 10,000 on the left and you on the right?" Namine asked as the jumped in the middle fighting off heartless/inversed

Vanitas chuckled "Fine by me. But.. I won't forgive any that touch _my _Namine." he added with his cocky smile

Namine blushed a little, perhaps she was a little _too _good when brainwashing. She made a mental note to fix this later on. She knew Roxas was probably throwing a fit, or in a full on rage about what they were doing.

The hordes were defeated, they were unscathed now all that was left were the few Organization 13 members that were foolish enough to fall under Xehanort's/Xemnas' spell. Namine had already chosen her opponents.

"I should have you know.. I'm in an extremely foul mood! Sora you hear that? Axel is prepared to harm Namine to get to _me._" She mimicked her former captors Marluxia and Larxene both stood side by side, smirking at the girl

"I think the odds are fair. Two, on two. Right.. Namine?" Vanitas asked grinning at the pair before them

she nodded her gaze intense on the two people she resented them for everything they'd done to her.. to Sora.. made her do.


End file.
